Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state image sensor and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
There is widely known a technique of suppressing reflection of incident light on a substrate surface and increasing pixel sensitivity by an insulation film having a stacked structure where a protective film using silicon nitride or the like which is different, in refractive index, from an interlayer film using silicon oxide or the like is formed between the interlayer film and a substrate in a solid-state image sensor. In order to improve flatness of the interlayer film, there is known a technique of providing the protective film from an image sensing region in which a pixel is arranged to a peripheral region as in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-98373.